Berri
'Berri''' is Conker's beautiful, cute and very sexy girlfriend who first appeared in Conker's Pocket Tales. History 'Conker's Pocket Tales' .]] In her debut in ''Conker's Pocket Tales, she was a small light brown chipmunk with brunette hair who was about the same size as Conker. She wears a red dress, and sports a long hair style. In this game she plans a surprise birthday party for Conker but is kidnapped by the Evil Acorn. It's up to Conker to save her, and get his presents back. 'Conker's Bad Fur Day' Berri went through a major design change in Conker's Bad Fur Day, having an older, more adult body. In this game, she is taller and gray, sports a pink bikini, and blonde hair. She is seen working out in her house in the first parts of the game until she is kidnapped by a rock monster. Conker later travels to a prehistoric land to find her located in a prison. He frees her from her prison, but she doesn't recognize him in his disguise. Later, Conker runs into Berri and Don Weaso at the Feral Reserve Bank. Don Weaso gives them orders to rob the bank, but it is just a trap set up by the Panther King in order to get close enough to Conker use him as a leg for his broken table. Berri, however, is shot to death by Don Weaso and her remains are sucked into space by the airlock along with the remains of the Panther King, possibly Don Weaso, and the still alive Professor von Kripplespac. Towards the end of the final battle, the game locks and Conker uses the opportunity to defeat Heinrich but forgets in the commotion to revive Berri and the final battle ends. Personality Despite her beauty and sexiness, Berri is shown to be a level headed, smart but a little bit snobby character. She is a bit of a health freak, often working out daily whenever Conker isn't around. She speaks with a strong and stereotypical valley-girl/Irish accent. Though even being snobby, she is shown to have a kind heart. She also is an air head at times, but this is possibly meant for humor since the other smart characters can turn dumb too. She loves the colour pink (as shown round her house wherever seen), her telephone and receiver, her windows, her personal stereo, rug to name a few are pink. Although frustrated with Conker's habit of late night binge drinking and never coming home late, she loves him with all her heart, even referring him to as "Conker honey". Trivia * A poster of the unreleased Twelve Tales: Conker 64 version of Berri can be seen hanging above a bed in Rusty Bucket Bay in the Nintendo 64 version of the game Banjo-Kazooie. ** In the Xbox Live Arcade version, Conker is shown instead. * Berri can be seen as a bartender in the Main Menu of Live & Reloaded. * Oddly enough, Berri does not seem to have a tail despite being a chipmunk. Though this is not an uncommon practice when animating chipmunks. * She's shown to have good code cracking skills as seen in the Heist sequence. * She looks a lot like Lola Bunny from modern Looney Tunes media. * It was revealed that in Conker's Other Bad Day, Berri was going to return as a Terminator sent after Conker. In a tweet, Chris Seavor states that she was also going to be the "Panther Queen". What he fully meant by that is unknown.https://twitter.com/conkerhimself/status/489565596246618112 * She is a health nut, usually practicing martial arts and working out. * In the remake, she has pink varnished fingernails, and pink eyelids. Less obvious, she has blush on the visible portion of her buttocks. * A concept artist showed Berri at a night club ready to strip off right in front of a vaguely amused Conker with a handful of dollar bills and his trademark toothy grin. * Berri's answer machine implies that she and Conker may be in an open relationship, "Hi, you've reached like, Berri's place. I'm not available to answer the phone, obviously. However, if you like, leave your name and number and sound cute, I may ring you back. Ciao!" ** This would also seem to imply that her phone lacks a redial feature. *Berri looks similar to Sally Acorn, of Sonic the Hedgehof fame. *In the remake, Berri has, what appears to be a dildo on her shelf. *In Conker's Pocket Tales, she is about the same height as Conker the Squirrel but later in Conker's Bad Fur Day, she increased her height, became tall and thin and appears to be taller than him. Gallery Beta berri.png BerriPT.png Berri (L&R) (2).png Berri (L&R).png Berri.png Berri sprite.jpg Conker Berri Heist2.jpg beta berri blond.png Category:Chipmunks Category:Heist Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Articles with Trivia Category:Conker's Pocket Tales Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Squirrels Category:Twelve Tales: Conker 64 Category:Conker's Other Bad Day Category:Animals http://conker.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tyham/The_Berrinator Category:Villains Category:Females